This Is War
by Wetstar
Summary: The years before Quells were never years the public got excited over. But they are about to realize that perhaps they should pay more attention, as tributes enter the arena for the 49th Hunger Games.
1. Stupid Emerald

I fidget as I wait for the names to be drawn. Sure, it's District 1 and there's a volunteer almost every year. But sometimes there isn't. Beside me Miracle flashes me a grin. "Relax," she says. "Emerald's planning on volunteering this year."

I don't burst her happy bubble by mentioning that Emerald has hated me since Day 1 of training.

Miracle notices that I'm still fidgeting. "C'mon. Think of Lynx if it helps."

I laugh, and look over at the 18 year old boy section. More specifically, at Lynx. Lynx Ryans. A tall boy with light brown hair and green eyes, who I have no chance with, but have still been utterly in love with for the past two years. Without him noticing me once.

Miracle grins. "See? That cheered you up!"

Melanie Redgins takes center stage. Our bubbly escort who is far too happy about receiving a Career District to escort. "Welcome District One, to the Reaping for the 49th Annual Hunger Games. Shall we do ladies first?"

Our District responds with a massive cheer. I hate this so much. And I know they all hate it too. They don't want us to learn how to kill because they're bloodthirsty. It's because they want their children home. So we fight, and even though we win more than the outer Districts, we still lose at least one child each year. Nothing will change anytime soon.

Melanie reaches into the Reaping ball and swishes her hand around the slips of paper a few times. I glance over at Emerald, who's standing ready to lunge forward to volunteer after she hears the name.

"Gem Callows!"

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. This can't be happening. Emerald SAY IT! _

But Emerald's no longer on the balls of her feet, ready to spring forward. Instead she's looking at me, a smirk on her face. A smirk that clearly says _Well there's always next year for me. _

Miracle's staring at me, horrified. I know she'd volunteer if she didn't think she'd get killed in the bloodbath. Even with the training, Miracle's never been the best fighter.

I swallow hard, and force my face into a pleased expression. I step out of the seventeen year old girls section, and immediately, every camera in the area is on my face. Glancing at one of the screens, I'm glad that I don't look even the slightest bit scared, just pleased and excited. Nothing like what I'm really feeling.

"There she is! Come on up dear!" Melanie calls.

Peacekeepers surround me as I walk to the stage and stay at the bottom of the steps as I walk up. I'm know they're there in case I try to run. _I'm not stupid. I know they'd catch me. _

Melanie welcomes me on stage and asks if there are any volunteers. Once again, I glance at Emerald. She's still standing there, smirk on her face. _She's not going to volunteer for the girl who showed her up by actually hitting the target with the knife on the first day of training. _I think.

Melanie smiles at me. "Let's choose your district partner then, shall we?"

I take deep breathes as I stand there, glancing at the screens, making sure my face is still pleased and excited.

"Hercules Greggons!"

"I volunteer!"

Before Hercules has a chance to move even an inch, a huge boy with blond hair and green eyes leaps forward. My new district partner.

He walks to the front, not even having to fake the confident smirk on his face. Melanie asks his name.

"Phoenix Loven."

"Wonderful!" Melanie says. " Your District 1 tributes for the 49th Annual Hunger Games; Gem Callows and Phoenix Loven! Shake hands you two."

I shake Phoenix's hand and it feels like he's trying to break it. Then Melanie ushers us inside the Justice Building to wait for our friends and families to come and say good-bye.


	2. Come Home

**So, this is what I do in math study hall... Enjoy :) **

** Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognize. **

Dove bursts into the room before our parents, tears welling up in her blue eyes. "You have to win Gem! You have to!"

I nod and wrap my arms around her. "Of course I will Dove! I'll try really hard, I promise!"

Dove nods, her blonde pigtails bouncing. I look behind her to our parents.

"Get to a knife." Dad says. "You're good with knives."

"And stay with your alliance until the final eight, or until they try to break it." Mom adds. "And if it gets to the final eight and you decide to break the alliance, do it quietly. A huge fight could get rid of your opponents, but it could also get rid of you, or leave you seriously injured."

I nod, and both of them come over and hug me, resulting in the four of us becoming a huge Callows sandwich.

"Just try to come out alive with most of your limbs attached." Mom whispers.

"Of course." I say, trying not to cry. "And if I do die, I'll try not to lose limbs."

Dove stares up at me. "No. You're coming home alive."

"Alright Dovey. I'll come home alive."

I don't tell her that if I come home alive, I'll also be coming home a killer.

The Peacekeeper opens the door. "Time's up."

My parents walk out and Dove makes me proud by following quietly.

Miracle's my next visitor. She storms in scowling and immediately says "Stupid Emerald!"

I give her a small smile. "She always has hated me."

Miracles crosses her arms and sits down heavily on the couch. "But so much that she wants you dead?"

I shrug and sit down beside her on the couch. "It's Emerald."

Miracle laughs. "Good point! But enough about Emerald! Let's talk about your plan!"

"Get a knife, stay with the Career alliance until the final eight."

"See if you can make friends with Phoenix too." Miracle smiles. "I like the look of him."

I laugh. "Key word being look!"

Miracle smiles and punches my arm playfully. "What can I say Gem? He's hot!"

I stop laughing and frown. "Too bad he's going to die..."

Miracle hugs me. "Just don't think about it."

I nod and hug her back. The Peacekeeper opens the door. "Time to go."

Miracle gives me a quick smile. "Don't worry. I know you'll win."

And then she's gone.

**So, short chapter, but I had extra time in study hall so I wrote this and typed it up when I got home. Hope you guys liked it! :) Oh and how do you like the cover? It's Gem :) **


	3. Tokens and Recaps

**Thank you everyone who reviewed/followed :) **

** Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I do own Gem, Phoenix, Hematite, Lace and the tributes you see in this chapter. **

Phoenix and I are ushered onto the train by Melanie. Phoenix still seems to be calm and cool, while I'm certain that I look like I'm about to have a panic attack. He doesn't say anything though, so either I'm not, and I look calm, or he's just nicer than I thought he was.

Turns out he's nice anyways, because as soon as Melanie leaves, he turns to me and says "So what's your token?"

I groan. A token! How could I have been so stupid to have forgotten that I could take a token?

Phoenix raises an eyebrow. "You alright?"

I shake my head. "I forgot that we can take a token into the arena! How could I have been so stupid?"

Phoenix points to my wrist. "Why don't you just use your bracelet?"

I glance at my bracelet. It isn't anything fancy, just a simple golden chain, but I've worn it every day since I can remember. "Yeah, that'll work. What's yours?"

Phoenix reaches up and pulls a necklace out from under his shirt. It's pretty simple, just a couple of wooden circles with symbols on it. "What does it say?"

"I'm not really sure," he replies. "Something about safety and hope. My brother thought it might help in the arena."

"You have a brother?"

Phoenix nods. "Obsidian. He's thirteen, but he's a big believer in stuff like this." He gives his necklace a quick shake. "He's always been kind of dependent on me, since our dad died six years ago and our mom works in the mines all day. It's always been up to me to make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

I nod. "I understand. I have a little sister, Dove. She's twelve. Our parents are both still alive, and are around a lot more than your mom probably is, but it's still always been up to me to look after her."

Phoenix laughs. "I never thought I would have anything in common with my district partner!"

I smile slightly. "And I never thought I would have a district partner."

Phoenix looks at me curiously. "You had never planned to volunteer?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

"But next year's the Quell and you would be eighteen. Weren't you ever told by trainers that you should volunteer for that? It's supposed to be a great year."

I shrug. "Sure, I've been told by trainers that I should volunteer. I've just never really wanted to."

Phoenix nods. "I've seen you throw knives. You're good."

I smile. "Thanks. I didn't know anyone noticed."

Phoenix laughs again. "Trust me, lots of people have noticed. That's probably why no one volunteered for you. They knew you could make it home."

I shake my head. "Nah, the girl who was planning on it hates me, that's all."

Phoenix frowns. "Why would she hate you?"

I grin. "Cause I'm better at knives than her, and I actually managed to hit some part of the target on the first day of training while she just nearly hit the trainers."

Phoenix grins. "Like I said, they know you'll get home."

I shake my head, smiling, not even going to try to contradict him anymore. "How about you? Why did you volunteer?"

Phoenix shrugs. "We didn't have very much money."

"Why didn't you just get a job then?"

"I had one. But even with me working for six hours after training every day, we still didn't have enough. So I figured that since the trainers told me I was good, maybe I could win the Hunger Games."

I frown. Knowing this will just make it harder to kill him if I have to. Which I really hope I don't. At that second, the doors to the train car open, and a man and a woman walk in. The man's about thirty, with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. I recognize him as Hematite, the victor of the 37th Games. The woman looks to be closer to forty, with brown hair and green eyes. Lace, victor of the 26th Games.

Lace takes charge immediately. "I'll take Gem. Hematite, you take Phoenix."

Hematite nods, and gestures for Phoenix to follow him, before leaving for the next car. After they've left, Lace turns to me. "Okay, what can you do?"

"Um, I'm really good at knives."

"Knives, good. There's always some of those at the Cornucopia. What about survival skills?"

"I can identify plants. And I'm pretty good at knot tying."

"Okay, good, good. I can work with you." Lace sighs. "Some of the volunteers are the biggest idiots ever, all they know how to do is swing a sword. And then they die in the bloodbath. And then a girl is reaped and she's someone I can actually work with! Strange how the world works sometimes, isn't it?"

I grin, liking Lace already.

Later that night, the four of us and Melanie sit down in front of the TV to watch the recaps of the Reaping.

First up is District One, and I'm pleased to see that I don't look absolutely terrified as I walk up to the stage, and that I might even look a little bit happy and excited. Phoenix of course is able to pull of the normal eager Career part, the moment he steps up to volunteer.

From District Two, there's two more eighteen year old volunteers. Katina, who seems to be ready for anything, even racing another girl to the stage, and Irvin, who is the typical monstrous Career.

Next is District Three. Their girl, Ada, looks like she's fourteen, and walks to the stage, glancing over her shoulder like she's trying to tell someone to volunteer. An older sibling maybe? Their boy, Ras, looks thirteen, and trembles all the way up to the stage.

District Four shows the last two Careers. Cami is eighteen, and looks just as intimidating as all the other Careers. Kier is eighteen as well, and his size alone is enough to make me fear him. Knowing that he can handle weapons as well make me almost positive that I'm looking at the victor.

The fact that all the other Careers are eighteen and volunteered makes me nervous, but I remind myself of what Lace said. I still have a chance.

District Five's tributes interest me almost instantly. Saidra, the girl, doesn't look particularly threatening, at only fourteen, but something about her sticks in my mind. The boy, Rayler, is a bit more intriguing. He's only fifteen, but there's some sort of intelligence in his eyes that makes me sure that he could make it far.

District Six's tributes both seem nervous, but manage to keep it under control. Elisha is fourteen, while Apoy is seventeen and towers above her.

Watching the District Seven reaping, I can practically feel my heart breaking. Their girl is only twelve, and is small for her age. Maple won't last long, I'm sure of it. Their boy, Koa, stands a bit more of a chance at seventeen and the right height for his age.

District Eight's tributes are both sixteen. Candie and Taylor probably won't win, but maybe they could last a couple of days.

District Nine's girl, Alza, is so similar in looks to Apoy, it's almost shocking. Same brown hair and eyes, right down to the shade. I would think they were twins if they didn't live in different districts. Meanwhile, the boy, Levant stares at everyone with wide eyes, probably still in doubt that this is really happening.

District Ten's reaping almost break my heart again. Another twelve year old girl, Cria, is reaped. She's taller than Maple, but still stands no chance against someone like Kier. Their boy Joey, is sixteen and might stand a chance.

District Eleven is a little easier to watch, but their girl is still so young. All the tributes are. Lychee is thirteen, while Durian is fifteen.

District Twelve has their usual tributes who don't look like they have that good of a chance. They haven't won since the sixth Games, and it doesn't look like they will this year. Kenna is seventeen, and looks so malnourished, I'm surprised she hasn't died yet. Aiden is thirteen, and even though he looks better fed than Kenna, it isn't by much.

Lace turns off the TV. "Well there's the Reapings. You'll be with the Careers of course, but see anyone else you'd want to have?"

"District Five." I say, almost without a second thought. Hematite looks at me curiously.

"But they're so young!"

I shrug. "They look smart. Could be useful."

Lace nods. "Keep an eye on them in training, and ask the leader of the Career pack what they think. The leader will be either you or Kier." She tells Phoenix.

Phoenix nods. "Kier can have it if he wants it. I'm not too crazy about leadership. And I agree with Gem. Five might be useful."

Lace nods. "Glad we've got a pair of thinkers this year. You better get some sleep. We'll be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow."

**Hope you liked it! And I took an idea that my friend Dreamer suggested to me and named SOME of the characters for certain reasons. See if you can figure them out! **


	4. Kier is beyond creepy

**Okay, hopefully this is a little bit longer than normal. There's a bit more things happening, and I hope it's all clear. There should be too much confusion though. And don't forget guys! Review button! It takes 30 seconds to review and it makes me very happy! :) And if any of you have guesses about the tribute names, tell me! If you guess right, you win... A PROMOTION! I will promote you in the chapter that's updated next after your win! :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own THG, but I DO own Gem, Phoenix, Hematite, Lace, Melanie, the prep team, Valentina, Kier and Cami :)**

I wake up from a restless night. Well, maybe not completely restless. There was that nightmare where Kier, the monstrous boy from Four, attacked me and killed me with my own knife. I haven't even reached the arena yet, and I'm already having nightmares.

I stumble into the train hallway after getting dressed and head towards the dining cart. Hematite and Phoenix are already there, but not Lace or Melanie. "Oh, hi there Gem," Hematite says. "Lace should be here soon, and who really cares where Melanie is, right?" He grins at me, and I manage to grin back slightly.

"We should be arriving in the Capitol in about half an hour," one of the train attendants tells us as he sets down another plate of food. My eyes widen at the sight of how much food there is. We were one of the better off families in District One, but even we never saw this much food.

Phoenix laughs slightly. "A ton of food, isn't it?"

I smile. "Just a little bit. I know we're one of the better off districts, but we don't even see this much food!"

"Wait until we get to the Capitol," Lace says as she comes in. "There's even more there. Well, aren't you going to take a seat?"

I realize I'm still standing up, and I quickly take a seat beside Phoenix. "Good, now let's get started, I'm starving." Lace says.

We all start eating, and Phoenix and I quickly come to the realization that the Capitol has some weird foods. Even oatmeal. They can't just give you plain, regular oatmeal. It has to be purple. As I'm enjoying my purple oatmeal, Lace and Hematite launch into an explanation of what to expect from our stylists.

"Of course, they ask you to strip down, since they have to 'beautify' you, but they aren't perverts or anything. Usually." Hematite explains. The part about striping down makes me nervous, but I don't say anything. I'm about to go into a fight to the death. I need to toughen up a bit. No freaking out over blood or nudity. Miracle would have no problem with the nudity part. Not that she's a slut, she's just more comfortable around boys than me. No awkward talk with Phoenix for her. Not that things had been awkward. Surprisingly easy, actually. Too bad we'll be killing each other soon. He's a great guy.

"And whatever you do," Lace seems to be nearing the end of her explanation. I must have spaced out. "Go along with it. No matter what, your tributes' parade outfit will look ridiculous. Just go along with whatever they give you. It's easier that way."

Phoenix and I nod, and continue eating our breakfast. I hope that my stylist won't put me in anything too extreme. It would be good to start off nice and slow. The train suddenly goes into darkness, but Lace explains that it's just the mountains around the Capitol. "We should be pulling into the station in about five minutes then."

"And I'm sure our tributes will be on their _best_ behaviour," Melanie says, taking a seat beside us. "This is a _perfect _time to get sponsors. Of course, _any_ time is. Arriving at the station, the tributes' parade tonight, training scores, the interviews, and of course, any time in the arena." She giggles in a slightly creepy way. "But of course, you already knew that."

I swallow hard. I have no clue how I'm supposed to get sponsors. Most Careers rely on looks. I'm alright looking I guess. Curly dark hair, blue eyes, average height, but nothing that could score me tons of sponsors. A few, sure, but not enough that it would help me a lot in the arena. I would need help from other areas. Tonight will have to be my first try to gain sponsors. I turn to Lace. "How do we get sponsors?"

Lace grins. "Simple enough. Get them to notice and like you. Tonight's easy, just smile and wave. Training scores, just do your best at your best things, and you should score high enough to be noticed. Interviews, you're going to need an angle. We can work that angle out once we know your score. And right now, just smile and wave a bit on the way to the car."

I glance out the window. We're pulling into the train station, where thousands of rainbow people are waiting for us. Phoenix mutters under his breath. "Don't they have anything better to do?"

Melanie seems to have also overheard him, and gives him a disapproving look, but I grin at him. He's got a very good point. What do they do all day, if thousands of them turn up just to get a glimpse of kids that they'll just see again later tonight?

Phoenix and I approach the train door, getting ready to walk out onto the platform. Lace and Hematite stand in front of us, ready to lead us to the car. The train doors open and we step out into the mass of rainbow people. For the most part, it's easy to get through, since Lace and Hematite have no issues with pushing through the crowd. And most of the crowd just stare at us. Of course, there are a few creepy people, but after a glare or two from Lace, they're gone. We reach the car, and it takes us through the streets of the Capitol to the Remake Center.

_~Remake Center~_

I grit my teeth against the pain. Cassia, a woman with purple skin and blue tattoos of ivy covering her arms, seemed intent on torturing me by ripping out every last bit of hair from my body. Meanwhile, Iulia is very focused on turning my nails into uniform shapes which while it doesn't sound too painful, hurts when you have Iulia doing it. Nero, the only male member of my prep team, is probably the creepiest of them all, since he just sort of stands off to the side, occasionally helping one of them out with what they're doing.

Iulia pats my shoulder with a blue hand. "Don't worry, it's almost done. Just a few more, and then you'll get to meet Valentina."

"Valentina's my stylist?'

"Of course dear girl," Nero says. "Who else would he be?"

I resist the urge to punch him. Mostly because Iulia has my better punching hand in her tight grasp.

"Okay, last one!" Cassia says, before ripping out one last chunk of my hair. I grit my teeth, relieved that it's finally over. My prep team leaves the room, chattering like the multicoloured birds they resemble.

A man with neon orange skin and bright red eyes comes in. "I suppose you're my tribute then?"

I nod. "You're Valentina?"

"Yes." Valentina's voice is slightly more nasally and drawn-out than the prep team and Melanie's. Maybe it has something to do with which part of the Capitol he grew up in?

While I've been contemplating his odd voice, Valentina has walked over to the small clothing rack in the corner of the room. On it hangs a single hanger, but I can't tell what's on the hanger, due to the black garment bag covering it. "What's that?"

"It's your costume. Your district partner will be wearing something similar, but still fairly different." He chuckles slightly. "You'll understand once you see the outfit."

And I do understand. And the image of Phoenix wearing the same thing as me makes me laugh, even though I'm more nervous about the tributes' parade now that I've seen my costume.

The top can barely even be called a top. More like just a strapless bra. It is the worst possible thing that I could wear for the tributes' parade. The skirt is a little better. It's made of the same silky, pink material as the top, but it goes to my ankles, and is covered with small jewels, while the top thankfully doesn't have any jewels. My hair is loose, with just a few pieces pulled back from my face. Valentina has weaved shiny, gold ribbon through it. But it's not usual hair ribbon. It's more like the type of ribbon you would use to tie up a present. The overall effect is good, but I'm still feeling extremely nervous.

When we get down to the chariots, Phoenix is already there waiting. He was luckier than me, since his costume consists of a dark green tunic covered in jewels, and a few gold ribbons wrapping around his arms from the sleeves of his tunic.

He smiles at me. "You look nice."

I smile back. "Really? Thanks. You do too."

Melanie comes rushing over to us. "Oh, you both look _wonderful! _Now remember; heads high, big smiles, and wave! Up on the chariot now! You'll be going soon!"

Phoenix climbs onto the chariot without a problem, but I stumble slightly, due to my trembling legs. But he's right there with a helping hand, and I manage to get on without making a complete fool of myself in front of the other tributes.

"Ready?"

I glance up at Phoenix, meeting his green eyes with my blue. "Ready."

The massive doors in front of us open, and the white horses pulling our chariot trot forwards. Almost at once, I'm thrown back into that world at the train station, where the eyes of thousands of rainbow people are on Phoenix and I. It makes me nervous at first, but after I relax slightly, and just smile and wave like Lace and Melanie told me to do, I'm able to enjoy myself, at least a little bit.

We pull up in front of the President's mansion, and wait for the other chariots to stop as well. Once the District Twelve chariot with their tributes dressed like coal miners stops, President Snow begins his usual speech.

"Welcome tributes! We salute your courage and you sacrifice!"

_ Yeah, like we actually have a choice._ I think sullenly.

"And we wish you Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds, be ever, in _your_ favour."

The chariot lurches forward again, and I grip the railing tightly. Luckily I've never had a fear of horses, otherwise I'd be terrified right now. The horses are right in front of us. If I reached out, I could touch them.

We climb down from the chariot, and this time I don't need Phoenix's help. My legs have finally stopped trembling. Kier and his district partner, Cami, walk over to us. Kier already seems to be under the impression that he will be the leader, no discussion necessary, since he immediately takes charge. He also seems to have forgotten that I'm a Career as well, since he only appears to address Phoenix.

"My name is Kier Ricksen. This is Cami Shacern. I assume you'll want to be part of our alliance?"

Phoenix looks slightly taken aback by this. I guess he thought that there would at least be a discussion about the leadership. He makes a quick recovery though. "Of course. I'm Phoenix Loven, and this is Gem Callows."

Kier glances over at me, his eyes scanning my body in a way that makes me feel very uncomfortable. I wish I had more clothing on. Cami's so lucky. Her outfit's reasonably normal. A dress designed to look like it's made of seashells and a cape that looks like waves. No creepy pervert stares there. I feel the need to cover myself, so I cross my arms. Kier smirks and turns to Phoenix, who for some reason is scowling. "Finished undressing my district partner yet?"

Kier laughs slightly. "Calm down, I have no need to do that!" He winks at me. "She'll be doing that herself for me in a few hours."

I feel a hot flush spreading across my face. Cami covers her mouth with one of her hands as she giggles, and Kier sends another smirk my way. Phoenix is unamused though. "Glad you think my partner's a slut Kier. Now can we get down to business?"

Kier laughs again, the same laugh that is just barely there. "Don't worry One, we'll get down to business tomorrow. After all, we've got three more days to plan! Right now, let's have a bit of fun."

My nerves are mounting. If Kier didn't make me nervous before, he definitely is now. Phoenix seems to be getting increasingly more annoyed with Kier by the second. "Well, it doesn't sound like fun to me."

Kier smirks at him. "Doesn't it?"

Phoenix scowls right back. "I meant for Gem. Does she look like she's enjoying herself?"

Kier glances over at me and laughs. "She's a bloodbath, it's so obvious! We might as well have fun with her! After all, do we even want her in the pack?"

Phoenix looks surprised, but still annoyed. "Why wouldn't you? She's amazing with knives, and good with survival skills too."

Kier shrugs. "We'll find out in the Training Center tomorrow. It's time to go now." He winks at me again. "If you're feeling lonely tonight, I'm on floor four."

And with that both he and Cami walk off.


	5. Training scores and Leprechaun Caesar

**Here's the next chapter. And the winner of the name contest is... HogwartsDreamer113! If you haven't read her stories yet... GO READ THEM!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own THG, but I do own the OCs.**

The training seems to fly by. I spend most of my time at knives, hitting the bull's-eye every time. Phoenix manages to convince Kier that just because I was reaped and am a year younger than the rest of the Careers, doesn't mean that I shouldn't be part of the alliance.

Way too soon, it's time to show the Gamemakers our skills. Phoenix is up first. He's going to use the swords. I've seen him use them during the week, and he could easily get a high score with them.

"Gem Callows," the mechanical voice says.

I stand up and head into the training room. _Knives. Use the knives. _I pick up a few knives and throw them at the target. I hit a bull's-eye every time. I do this for a few minutes, before I realise that right now I'm guaranteeing myself about an eight, but to get a nine or ten, I'll need to do something more rememberable. I spot a bunch of dummies set up in a circle, with an 'X' in the center marking where you're supposed to stand. _That. _

I grab a knife vest and put it on, before going to stand on the 'X'. As soon as my feet touch it, one of the dummies lights up. I quickly pull out a knife, fumbling slightly because of my speed. The knife spins as it flies, but still lands with a _thunk _in the center of the dummy's chest. Another dummy lights up, this time at its knee. I throw another knife, and this one goes a bit straighter. I repeat the motion again and again, hitting the dummies in the arm, the head, the neck, until the Gamemakers tell me I can leave.

I head upstairs to the District One floor, knowing I've done well enough to at least score an eight. When I get onto the floor, the first thing I see if Phoenix, sitting upside down on the sofa, legs dangling over the back. He grins at me. "Hey."

I smile back, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he looks. "Hi."

"Everything go okay?"

I walk into the room and take a seat in an armchair near the sofa he's on. "Yeah, I think I got at least an eight. You?"

He spins around so he's sitting normally. "I think I did well. The Gamemakers seemed impressed at least."

"I'm sure you both did fine," Lace says, walking into the room with Hematite and Melanie. I'm glad Phoenix went back to sitting normally, because Melanie would have had a heart attack if she saw him sitting like he was. We wait a few more hours, strategizing and watching a bit of TV when we get bored. Most of the TV is commentary about this year's Games, and I'm relieved that most people seem to think that Phoenix and I will do well. A few of the more "romantic" viewers seem to think we're together. I guess we looked too friendly towards each other during the chariots.

Finally, Caesar Flickerman takes the screen, wearing green, with a green wig and lips. He reminds me of an oversized leprechaun. He goes on to explain that we've spent the past few days training, and have been ranked from 1 to 12 on our skill. He lifts up the paper he's holding.

"Phoenix Loven, from District One."

Phoenix leans forward, eager to hear what his score is.

"With a score of... nine."

A silver nine flashes in front of Phoenix's face on screen, and he leans back and grins, relieved.

"Gem Callows, from District One."

I watch the screen, waiting to hear what number Caesar's going to say.

"With a score of... nine."

A silver nine flashes in front of my face on screen. I glance over at Lace, who looks pleased that both Phoenix and I did well. "You guys have a good chance. A very good chance."

The rest of the scores flash by. All the other Careers score either a nine or ten, and most of the other tributes score between four and six. Of course, there are a few that don't. The boys from Five and Ten both score sevens, as well as the girl from Eight. And the girl from Twelve and the boy from Nine both score threes.

"You guys get all that?" Hematite asks.

Phoenix and I nod. "Watch out for Five, Eight and Ten. Nine and Twelve won't be a problem."

Lace beams proudly. "We really do have a chance this year. We really do."

**A little shorter than usual, but that's what happens when I write at school, and type it up at home. Next chapter is the interviews and something big happens! What to know what it is? Well, the big thing is *disappears* **


	6. At risk of falling

The next morning I stumble down to breakfast, still feeling half asleep. It doesn't help that Melanie won't shut up. Her chirpy bird voice is irritating on tired ears. I clamp my hands over my ears to block out the noise, but that just earns me a glare. Phoenix slides a bowl of purple oatmeal over to me with a sympathetic smile. I smile back at him. He catches on fast. Oatmeal's always been just what I need to wake up.

Lace takes a seat at the table and puts some bacon and pancakes on her plate as she talks. "So tonight are the interviews. You'll each spend a few hours with Melanie, and a few hours with either Hematite or I. Phoenix, you'll start with Hematite, and Gem, you'll start with Melanie."

I bite back a groan. I do not want to deal with Melanie for longer than ten minutes while I'm still this tired. Lace doesn't notice my disgusted look though, since she keeps talking.

"Melanie will show you how to sit and talk while you're onstage. Manners and such. Hematite and I will help you figure out what angle you should use for your interview, and help you practise using it. You'll spend the afternoon with your stylists, and they'll get you all ready for your interview. Et quickly so we can start sooner." She gives me a look that silently says _And you can get it over with sooner._

I eat as quickly as I can without burning my tongue on the hot oatmeal, then I head to Melanie's room. To my horror, she's set out about fifty pairs of heels, each different sizes. "I have to wear those?"

"Well of course you do!" Melanie responds, straitening a pair of orange shoes with a heel that's at least five inches high, and pencil thin. I can't see myself wearing them without breaking my ankle. "I know for a fact that Valentina's got a very nice pair of heels ready for you."

I try not to make a face. I know that there's no way that I'll be able to wear heels without falling. And after about an hour of trying, I prove to be right. I spend at least half the time falling, and the other half of the time wobbling ungracefully. Hopefully whatever heels Valentina's got for me aren't as tall as Melanie's. It also doesn't help that all of hers are pencil thin. Eventually she gives up on that, and teaches me how to sit up straight and smile brightly at the pretend audience. I seem to be better at this, though Melanie keeps telling me to "Smile! Not grin!"

Finally, my two hours with Melanie are over, and I can go back to normal people world with Lace. I walk to her room, still stumbling from the torture giving to my feet in the form of shoes. Lace grins at me when I come in. "She put you in the heels?"

I groan. "She put me in the heels. I think she's trying to kill me. Or at least seriously injure me."

Lace laughs. "Well, let's get into the non painful stuff! Ready to hear your angle?"

"Aren't I being 'sexy'? That's what we usually do, don't we?"

Lace shakes her head. "I don't think your right for it. You've got the body for it, but not the personality. You're not able to flirt as easily as you should if you were going to try and pull off 'sexy.'"

"How do you know I can't flirt easily?"

Lace smiles. "The fact that you haven't tried to flirt with Phoenix even once since you got here. And I can tell you two just met. It gives me the impression that you aren't a big flirter."

I shrug. "I'm not too big on that sort of stuff. Never even had my first kiss or anything."

"Right. Which gives me the impression you're too focused on other stuff. We could try something like 'lethal' or 'bloodthirsty', but you aren't really believable as either of those. And it has to be something that you could still sort of do in the arena. Continue the angle sort of thing. So I was thinking... Fun loving. Joking. Charming."

"You want me to be funny?" I'm confused by what Lace is trying to say. This is an angle that I've seen before, yes, but you don't see it too often with the District One girls.

"Exactly. It's something I think you could do pretty easily. Phoenix and Hematite seem to find you amusing, and I agree."

I smile slightly. "Alright. I think I could do that."

We spend the next couple of hours practising, doing multiple fake interviews until Lace is sure that I can easily pull off amusing. I eat a quick lunch, then go down to prepare for an afternoon of being tortured by Cassia, Iulia and Nero.

Sure enough, my prep team seems to have all kinds of plans for torture this time round. It's mostly the same as last time, except this time includes makeup, including light purple eye shadow, and painting my nails purple. I'm assuming that my dress will be purple.

Valentina comes in after my prep team's done, carrying a black garment bag. "Ready to see your dress?" I forgot how nasally his voice is. I nod.

"You'll have to wait until it's on you!" he says. "Close your eyes!"

I do as he says and close my eyes. About ten minutes later, Valentina helps me step into my shoes- heels like Melanie said- and then tells me that I can open my eyes.

_Wow._

I look beautiful. My dress is short, coming to just above my knees, and the skirt poofs out, making it seem fuller. It's all purple, just like I guessed, and has only one strap, which looks like a bunch of flowers with diamonds as the centers. It has another ring of diamonds around the middle separating the poofy skirt from the tight top. My hair's loose around my shoulders, the darkness of it mixing well with the dark purple of the dress, and the curls making it look fancy. The heels aren't even as bad as I thought they would be. Silver and strappy, but a lot shorter than what Melanie was making me wear, and a bit thicker too.

Valentina smiles, obviously pleased with my reaction. "You like it?"

I grin at him. "I love it!"

He ushers me towards the door. "Good! It's time to go!"

Valentina leads me through the hallways to the backstage area, where most of the other tributes are lined up, waiting to go on stage. Phoenix is already there, blonde hair falling into his green eyes, dressed in a black suit. He looks startled when he sees me. "Whoa!"

I grin. "Good whoa, or bad whoa?"

He laughs. "Good whoa! Definitely good whoa!"

I smile, scanning him up and down."You don't look too bad yourself mister."

He grins. "Thanks.

One of the workers says my name, and I follow them to the side of the stage.

"And now, from District One... Gem Callows!" Caesar says. The audience cheers, and I walk onstage.

Caesar takes a seat, and gestures for me to do the same. I sit down. The seat's soft and comfortable, putting me a little bit more at ease and helping me to relax.

Caesar smiles at me. "So Gem. What do you think of the Capitol so far?"

"Well, what can I say? It's the Capitol!" The audience cheers, liking my answer that supports them.

Caesar laughs. "Of course, of course! A magnificent city, is it not?"

"Of course, it's beautiful! Very colourful. Especially the people." I wink at a rainbow coloured man in the first row.

Caesar chuckles. "Yes, we are a colourful bunch, aren't we? And what about the competition? Any comments about them?"

I smile. "Well, I'm sure they're all skilled in their own areas, but I'm also sure that I'm capable as well."

"You have a strategy then?" Caesar leans forward, eager to hear more.

"Of course! But I'm not telling you, that would ruin all the surprise!"

Caesar sighs, faking a bit of extra sorrow for effect. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see. But there's one competition we're all dying to hear about. Your district partner."

"Phoenix? Yeah, he's a great guy."

"So you two are friends then?"

"Well, as friends as you can be when you're in a fight to the death."

Caesar leans forward again. "But are you two more than friends?"

I feel my heart skip a beat. I heard these rumours yesterday when we were waiting for the training scores. They're not true. We're just friends. Then why did my heart skip?

Caesar's still looking at me expectantly. I laugh. "No, of course not! We're going to be trying to kill each other in a week! No room for romance!" I wink, directing it once again at the rainbow man, who seems to be the center of the first row. "Though if things were different..."

The audience cheers, and the buzzer sounds. Caesar looks disappointed. "Ah, we're out of time! Your District One tribute, Gem Callows!"

The audience cheers, and I wave at them one last time before walking off stage. I wait for Phoenix to come off, watching his interview on one of the screens in the hall. He uses the friendly angle as well, and it seems to come naturally to him. He grins and laughs with Caesar, and sends winks and smiles at Capitol girls in the audience. The buzzer sounds and he walks off stage.

He spots me almost as soon as he gets backstage. "Hey, great job."

I grin at him. "Phoenix Loven, the boy who stole the Capitol's heart!"

He laughs, and starts down the set of stairs. I start to follow him, but the horrible shoes that Valentina put me in aren't made for walking down stairs. I yelp, and Phoenix turns around to catch me, grabbing hold of my waist, but I keep falling, my lips crashing against his. And for a few seconds, there's nothing but the two of us, his hands on my waist, and mine resting lightly against his shoulders. But then reality comes crashing back down again, and we pull apart.

I'm the first one to speak. "I can't. We're going to be trying to kill each other tomorrow, and I can't feel anything towards you. It'll distract me."

Phoenix nods. "I get it. I feel the same way."

We continue walking down towards the elevator, But there's a feeling left dangling in the air, like something still needs to be said.

***reappears from last chapter* They kiss! *looks up* Oh. That just happened. Well, did you guys like it? They're one of my favourite couples out of my characters, and there'll be plenty of consequences to the kiss. However, this is not focusing on just the romance. After all, the Games start next chapter!**


	7. Talks, a ring, and brown eyes

**Well, that was an interesting reaction to last chapter! ;) Thanks to Kate and Dreamer for reviewing! Hope this chapter's good and lives up to your expectations for the night before the Games and the bloodbath!**

I can't sleep. I check the clock that hangs on the wall across from my bed. It's midnight. Guess I might as well go out and walk around a bit to clear my head. I head down the hall towards the main room. When I pass the kitchen, I spot Lace sitting there, twirling something between her fingers. She looks up and smiles at me. "Can't sleep?"

I shake my head. "Too nervous about tomorrow."

"Today." She nods at the clock. "It's today now." I don't say anything, but in my mind I think _Thanks Lace, that makes everything so much better. _

She notices my silence. "Sorry, that probably didn't help. If it makes you feel better, I know you're going to do just fine. You're one of the better tributes I've seen in a while. I know you can make it out."

"That's not what I'm nervous about."

Lace gives me a questioning look. "You're not nervous about dying? What are you nervous about then?"

"I am nervous about dying!" I say quickly. "I'm definitely nervous about dying! But... I'm also nervous about watching my allies die. Especially Phoenix."

"You can't have any connection to them," Lace says fiercely. "I've been fine with you developing a friendship with Phoenix here, but once you're in the arena, you have to get used to the idea that he could die at any given second." She hesitates for a second, before saying, "I know you two are close. Maybe a little too close. But you have to let those ties go. If you're spending all your time worrying about each other, then you're going to get yourselves killed, and I'm not willing to watch two great kids die because they've let themselves get close to each other."

I try not to think about earlier this evening, when we both let our guards down for a few seconds too long. "I know, but I don't think I'll be able to kill him."

Lace meets my gaze, green eyes hard. "Then you'd better hope someone finishes the job for you before the finale."

"But what if I have to kill him before then?"

"Why would you have to do that?" Lace doesn't look away from me, watching my reaction carefully. "The other Careers would never ask you to kill him, they would want to do that themselves. As for him attacking you, I believe he is incapable of hurting you. You have nothing to fear from him, unless it comes to the finale, at which point I think he would ask you to kill him."

Her words don't make any sense. "Why would he do that?"

She still doesn't look away from me. "I believe he cares too much about you."

I look away from her, staring down at the table, forcing myself to think about this. Sure, Phoenix has always looked out for me during training, but only ever as a friend. And earlier tonight. That was an accident, and he agreed we'll both be better off just forgetting about it. So why can't I forget about it? I decide to explain this to Lace, to prove to her that she's wrong, that Phoenix and I have nothing but friendship between us.

"Earlier tonight, after the interviews..." I begin, but Lace holds up a hand to stop me. "I know," she says. "Cassia told me."

I feel the blush creeping up my neck. "Oh. Right. Well, um, that's not going to get in the way of us in the arena though, right? We both agreed it was an accident, not on purpose."

"Sometimes things can be by accident, but not be unwanted." Lace says, using the same serious voice that she used whenever we discussed strategy with Phoenix and Hematite.

"It was unwanted," I say sternly. "By both of us."

"Are you sure about that?"

I glance down at her hands, and try to change the subject. "What's that?"

Lace gives me a look, before looking down at her hands. "It was my token." She moves her fingers so the thing's more clear. It's a ring, formed out of two different feathers. One of the feathers is narrow and ends in a point. The other one is slightly wider and has a slightly more rounded end. The whole thing is made out of a shining silver metal.

"What types of feathers are they?"

Lace watches me for a few seconds, before saying "I don't know."

But something in her voice tells me that she does know.

"You should get some sleep," Lace says abruptly. "Today's going to be a big day."

I nod. "Okay. G'night."

Lace smiles slightly. "Good night, Gem."

_~A few hours later~_

Lace shakes me awake. "Gem? It's time to go."

I get out of bed and pull on the clothes that have been left at the foot of my bed. Cargo pants, a t-shirt, and a sweater. Doesn't give me much of a hint as to what my arena is. The boots give me a bit more of an idea. Strong and sturdy, and it looks like they'd be good protection against water as well. I guess wherever I'm going is going to be wet.

I clip my bracelet around my wrist, making sure that I don't forget my last piece of home. Then I head out towards the main room to join Lace. She's pacing the room, looking slightly nervous. "You ready?"

I nod. "Good. Hematite's already brought Phoenix up, he's on the hovercraft that's just left. Time for you to go now." She leads me into the elevator and presses the button for the roof. We go shooting straight up, far too quickly. Lace leads me onto the roof and turns to me.

"You ready?" I nod. "Good. You can do this. Just... Focus on getting out of there, and you can win. I know you can."

I nod nervously. "Okay. I'll see you in a couple of weeks then?"

Lace smiles. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks. And if I don't, it's been an honor to mentor you."

I smile slightly. "Well that's reassuring."

She puts a hand on my shoulder. "But I _will _see you in a few weeks. Good luck."

I nod. "Thanks." Then I walk over to the hovercraft and up the steps leading into it.

A Capitol attendant leads me to a seat, and I sit down between Saidra, the girl from Five, and Levant, the boy from Nine. Levant tries not to look at me, as if pretending I'm not there will make me no longer a Career, while Saidra watches me with terrified brown eyes. I wish I could say something to reassure her, but what would I say? I'm not going to hurt you? For all I know, I'll be the one who kills her.

A second Capitol attendant comes around and inserts the tracker in our arms. Once they're done, the hovercraft shudders for a few seconds, and then we're flying, on our way to the 49th Annual Hunger Games.

About half an hour later, the windows darken, and I can no longer see outside. I guess we're near the arena. The hovercraft lands, and we're directed into underground tunnels. A Peacekeeper goes on either side of me, and they lead me through the tunnels to a door marked _'District One Female'. _I go inside, and Valentina's there waiting for me. He's holding a jacket in his hands, and helps me put it on. "You ready?"

I nod. "I think so."

Valentina nods. "Good. I'll see you in a few weeks then."

I nod again, my voice starting to feel like it no longer works. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Thirty seconds," a woman's mechanical voice says.

"Good luck," Valentina says.

I swallow hard. "Thanks."

I step into the glass tube, and it closes shut behind me. I glance back over my shoulder, and meet Valentina's reassuring gaze. The metal plate beneath my feet begins to rise, and I start taking deep breaths.

The plate lifts me up into the arena, and I glance around quickly to find out what I've been put in. It looks like a woodland marsh, with a slightly less marshy area stretching out between the ring of tributes and the Cornucopia. Elisha, the girl from Six is to my right, while Irvin's to my left. He gives me a small nod, meaning _Go for the Cornucopia, I've got your back. _Kenna, the girl from Twelve is on his other side, and he turns his attention to her, scowling menacingly.

I turn my attention back to the Cornucopia. I spot a knife vest, but decide that it will take too long to put on. I'll grab that after the bloodbath is over. There's a long knife not too far away from it though. I'll go for that. I glance at the countdown. Golden numbers are still flashing. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 49th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

The gong sounds, and I jump off my pedestal and run towards the Cornucopia. I reach it around the same time as the other Careers. Irvin, staying true to his nod, grabs Kenna and throws her to the ground. Cami tosses him a sword, and he makes quick work of her. I grab the knife off a crate and glance around quickly, trying to figure out what's going on. Kier has a sword in his hand and is knocking Saidra to the ground, his usual smirk on his face. Phoenix is pulling a sword off one of the racks on the inside of the Cornucopia, looking around at the same time, staying on guard no matter what. Cami's grabbing an axe, having lost her sword to Irvin, while Katina spins a spear between her fingers, ready to kill anyone who tries to get past her. The rest of the tributes are grabbing supplies in a panic, trying to get away before the Careers come back out of the Cornucopia.

Cami runs past, yelling for me to follow her. I do, still keeping an eye out for other tributes and what they're doing. Cami races off as soon as we're out of the Cornucopia, heading for Apoy, the boy from Six. I guess this is where it begins then. It's time to risk my life and make my first kill.

The closest tribute to me is Taylor, the boy from Eight. I guess it's going to be him. I run over and slam my shoulder into his back, causing him to tumble to the ground. He rolls over so he's staring up at me, brown eyes wide with fear. He can't be much older than about sixteen. I wish I didn't have to do this. He's too young to die. This is wrong, so wrong. But I do it anyways, because I have to.

I swing the knife down, sinking it into his chest. It must have missed his heart though, because he continues to stare up at me, brown eyes clouded with pain. I swing the knife down again and again, until I'm sure that there's no way he could still be alive. I glance back up at his face. His brown eyes are clouded over, all the light gone from them.

I resist the urge to fling the bloody knife away from me. Instead, I just drop it on the ground, not wanting to touch it any longer. Looking around, I can tell the bloodbath is basically over. The last few surviving tributes are running into the forest, too far away for the other Careers to be bothered to try and catch them. Most of the Career pack is regrouping, all holding bloody weapons. I walk over, and follow their gazes to Kier.

He still has Saidra pinned to the ground, sword covered in her blood. She's just barely recognizable, completely bloody. He must have spent the bloodbath torturing her. My stomach churns as I watch Kier cut down her arm. Why is he dragging it out? She's only fourteen, it's not fair to her to have such a terrible death. The world spins around me, and I can barely hear someone say, "Just finish her already!"

I only realize it was my voice when Kier looks up and smirks at me. "Whatever you say, Gemmy."

His sword goes up, and then plunges deep into Saidra's neck.


	8. Aftermath

The worst part is the fact that when Kier pulls his sword back out, her head is still attached to her body. She just has a massive hole in the center of her throat. The world spins, but I manage to stay upright. Kier smirks at me. "Problem?"

I swallow hard. "No. Why don't we just..."

"Check who we killed," Phoenix saves me. "We need to know who we're still up against."

Kier nods and gives Saidra's body a small kick before walking over to the nearest body. Cria. The girl from Ten is twisted, half on her back and half on her side. Her blonde braids are wet with blood. _She was twelve. _Kier looks slightly disappointed. "Who got her?"

"I did," Katina says.

"Starting out simple? At least we're getting the easy ones out of the way first," he says. "Anyone get Seven?" None of us respond. "Well, she won't be too hard to find."

He moves onto the next body. Apoy. Cami must have been able to kill him after all. My thought is confirmed when she tells her district partner that she got him. He looks more approving than he did with Cria and Katina. He moves onto Taylor's body next. I stare at the ground as I quietly admit that I got him. Kier raises his eyebrows. "Seems I've misjudged you, One. Welcome aboard."

Phoenix gives me a small smile. I slip over to him and say quietly, so that Kier can't hear us, "I'm not sure how to take Kier's approval. Should I be proud, or horrified?"

Phoenix laughs quietly, and Cami gives us a curious look. I get the feeling that I'll be answering her questions later. Meanwhile, Kier's gone back to checking the bodies, and is staring down at Kenna. Irvin looks prouder than the rest of us as he admits that he got her. Kier looks amused. "You think it's a great feat?"

Irvin looks startled. "Well, yeah, she's seventeen. More impressive than Katina's twelve year old."

Kier rolls his eyes. "Twelve hasn't won since the sixth Games, and that victor's incompetent. He gets all his tributes killed. Killing a Twelve isn't that outstanding."

Irvin looks slightly less proud, and I try not to smile. He's so arrogant, it's nice to see him taken down a peg. Kier moves onto the final body. Levant. I shiver as I stare down at him, chest bleeding from a stab wound. Just an hour earlier, he was sitting beside me on the hovercraft, trying not to look at me. And now he's dead. _That's sick. This is all so sick._

"You've been awfully quiet there, Nix. I'm assuming he was your kill?" Kier's voice jolts me out of my thoughts and I glance up at Phoenix. His face is void of emotion as he nods. He killed someone. I know I shouldn't be talking, and I know he volunteered to win, fully prepared to kill anyone he had to, but something about Phoenix felt...safe. As if he was the only person in the Games who was pure and good enough not to kill anyone. As if he was the only piece of good in this place. If not even he is good, what's left?

* * *

It's almost time for the anthem. I sit on one of the crates, fiddling with a knife. I managed to find the vest I spotted at the beginning, and it has even more knives than I originally thought. I'm more than well stoked. On top of that, I have a blowgun and poisonous darts. They're just as good as knives distance wise, but they're even better for hitting targets that are higher up. We'll be splitting up the food and medical supplies, and with a little luck, I'll get something good.

Cami walks over from where she was talking to Kier and sits down on one of the nearby crates. "Hey Gem."

"Um, hi." I'm a little taken aback. Most of the Career pack seems to dislike me, mostly because I'm only seventeen while they're all eighteen.

Cami gives me a fake friendly smile. "So..."

"So what?"

"You know what! What's between you and Phoenix?"

Why do people keep assuming that something's between us? During the interviews, before the training scores, and now, even in the middle of the Hunger Games. I ask Cami this.

She shrugs. "You two are always just so friendly. Besides," she smiles, "you would make a really cute couple. Too bad things aren't different."

Her smile seemed real that time. Maybe I misjudged her. Maybe Phoenix isn't the only good person left here.

* * *

I stare up at the sky, wondering what's happening at home. I wonder how Dove took me killing Taylor. I hope she doesn't hate me for it. I don't think she will. She knows that I have to kill to stand a chance at coming home. She's a Career, like me. She knows what the rules are. As long as I don't go insane, she should be alright. I hope so, at least.

Phoenix comes over from where he was standing guard and sits down beside me. "Can't sleep?"

"Not yet. Too much to think about."

"Like?"

I sigh. "Home. Taylor. What happens tomorrow. Why Kier's so insane."

Phoenix chuckles. "I think he's just slightly off."

"Slightly?! How about a whole lot!"

Phoenix grins and covers my mouth lightly with his hand. "Keep it down, Gem! You'll wake up Two and Four!"

I smirk at him and lick his hand. He pulls it away quickly. "Did you just lick my hand?"

I laugh at his shock, making sure I'm quiet to please him. "Yes! It was the only way to get you to move it!"

He shakes his head at me, smiling. "You're crazy. How'd I get stuck with you as my partner?"

"I outmatched Emerald on the first day of training, so she didn't volunteer for me."

"I don't know if I want to thank her or not."

"Thank her? Why would you thank her?"

"I got to meet you. I never would have talked to you otherwise, and now you're practically my best friend."

I smile. "Thanks Nix. That means a lot to me."

And I'm not lying. It really, really, does.


	9. Hunting and a whole lot of killing

Katina shakes me awake the next morning. "C'mon One! Time to go hunting!"

I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Which way are we going?"

"North. Kier says he thinks he saw Seven disappear that way."

"Which Seven? They're both still alive."

She scowls. "Don't remind me. I'm so pissed that we didn't get the small one! I mean, how could we not?! Twelve year olds just walk right into it!"

I shrug. "Maybe she's good at staying low and hidden. Or she went for the trees right away."

"Whatever," Katina huffs. "It's the boy anyways. We'll have to search for the girl later."

"Okay. Just let me get my stuff."

She nods and heads back over to where Kier and Cami are already waiting, swords in both their hands. It seems like swords are a popular weapon of choice this year. The District Four tributes and Phoenix all use them. Meanwhile Katina hasn't let go of her spear since she got it and Irvin was polishing his axe all afternoon yesterday. I've got my knives of course, which I kept on all night. Oh, and my blowgun. I keep forgetting about that. Probably since I didn't train too much with one at home. Still, if you're offered a weapon in the Games, you take it. I grab it and my pack off the ground near me and head over to join the other Careers.

Once we're all ready, Kier leads us into the woods. The second we step foot in it, we find ourselves in water up to our waists. Irvin scowls. "Swampland. The solid Cornucopia ground was a trick."

"Not a trick, idiot. The arena," Kier says. "The Gamemakers don't have to make it easy for us. They could have the entire arena on fire, and it would be legal."

"Don't give them any ideas," Katina mutters, using her spear to push sticks and leaves out of the water ahead of her. "Besides, the Games don't have rules. They could blow us up at the beginning and it would still be legal."

"Stop moaning, all of you!" Cami snaps. "It's just a little water, it's not going to kill us! Besides, it's bound to clear up sooner or later, right?"

Phoenix nods. "This is probably just to slow down the tributes trying to get away from the Cornucopia. And it gets higher. If it was a swamp throughout the entire arena, there wouldn't be hills."

"Exactly. Now come on, we have to find Seven before noon. We're doing terrible already, let's not make it worse," Cami says.

We walk through the swamp for a while, moving slowly so we don't lose our footing and disappear under the water. No one would bother helping if we did. We may be in an alliance, but we're really still against each other. There's only one winner, after all.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of wading, the water level begins to lower and soon we're on dry land again. We keep moving, our boots squelching as we walk which seems to annoy Katina to no end. Her mutters eventually annoy Cami enough that she snaps at the District Two girl, who returns the words with a glare. I'm surprised she doesn't run her through, but I suppose that if she did, she wouldn't be alive much longer. Kier would probably get revenge, and it's doubtful anyone could beat Kier. He's the obvious victor.

* * *

It's almost noon when we spot movement in the woods ahead. Kier gestures at Cami and she dives into the undergrowth. There's sounds of scuffle, followed by a yell of "Who gets him?!"

The rest of us move forward to join her. She's got the boy from Seven- Koa, I think- down on his knees, his hands wrenched behind his back. Kier smirks down at him. "Well, how do you want to die Seven?"

"Koa. My name's Koa, not Seven. If you're going to kill me, you might as well get it right."

Irvin scowls. "Don't backtalk us. We're in control now."

"No you aren't. You're going to die, just like the rest of us. Even if you win, you'll have died. Murderers don't live. They're walking dead." He shrugs slightly and tilts his head to the side. "Not that you're going to win, Two. We all know who the victor is."

Irvin lets out a cry of anger, and a second later, his axe is slicing through the boy's neck. Kier sighs. "Not that I don't approve, but we _were_ going to discuss it Irvin."

He scowls. "Whatever. Let's just keep going."

* * *

Half an hour later, we're following a river we found, looking for a way to cross it. The water's rushing too fast to wade through, and our clothes have only just dried from the swamp. We're not in any mood to get them wet again so soon. We haven't stopped for an official lunch yet, with most of us unsatisfied with the lack of action that's been happening. Though we did grab a few handfuls of berries from a bush we found, after making sure that they weren't poisonous. We could have just had some of the supplies from our packs, but Kier said we should save them for when we stop. I don't mind. Berries are easier to eat while walking.

Phoenix drops back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say with a sigh. "Just wishing they were a little more patient with the killings. It's barely noon and we've already gotten a kill. I'd say that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, but Kier's running this. He sees anything less than twenty-three kills in one day as pathetic."

I laugh, gaining the attention of Cami, who looks back and smiles knowingly at us. I wish she wouldn't. There really is nothing going on.

Phoenix pokes my shoulder lightly. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" I shake my head. "So do that whenever Kier stabs someone in the ribs and you're golden!"

"And when Irvin decapitates someone?" I ask quietly.

He sighs. "Then you smile and act like nothing happened." I nod and keep walking. "Gem? Gem, stop." His hand on my shoulder stops me and turns me around. "What's wrong? You've seen all this before, on recaps and stuff. It's not the first time someone's died violently, and it sure won't be the last. If you win, you'll have to see it again."

"I know, it's just... There's a difference between watching it at home, where you don't have to see the fear in their eyes and the blood on your allies' clothing, and here, where you do."

"Just pretend you don't then. That's all we're really doing, isn't it? Acting?"

"No, we're killing. We aren't pretending to kill, we're really killing."

"Yeah, but we're only pretending to enjoy it."

I glance at the backs of the other Careers, who haven't noticed our absence yet. "They aren't."

"Maybe they are. We don't know. I mean, we can't be the only Careers who don't like the killing. There's got to be others."

I scoff. "I doubt it's any of these!"

"Are you sure about that?"

I think about that for a minute. Irvin sure enjoys the killing. He seems to long for it, actually. So does Kier. Katina seems alright with it as well, though she doesn't have the same thirst for blood that the boys have. Cami though... She might be different. I think back to our conversation yesterday. She seemed almost... normal. "Maybe Cami. Maybe."

Nix grins. "Told you so."

_"Maybe. _I said _maybe." _I say as he laughs. Kier looks over his shoulder up ahead. "Oi, you two! Stop flirting and get a move on! I want to catch someone else before we cross!"

Phoenix grins and yells back that we're coming, not even bothering to correct him. I guess it doesn't bother him. I guess I'll just have to get used to it then.

* * *

Kier's in luck. We can just spot a dark mass further down the river when we find her. Alza. Also known as the girl from District Nine. She stares at us for a moment, before turning to run. It's too late though. Kier and Katina have already gone behind her, blocking her retreat into the woods. She looks around desperately for a minute, her eyes silently begging for help or mercy. She's not getting help, but depending on who kills her, she might get mercy.

Cami looks at Irvin, amused, as she says "So Kier, who gets this one?"

"I do. Since I didn't get to decide who got the last one, I think I deserve this one."

I swallow hard, not looking forward to the torture we're sure to have to watch now. Phoenix looks over at me, his green eyes silently reassuring me that it'll be alright. I give him a slight nod. _I'll be fine, _I silently promise.

Alza stares at Kier, frozen in fear. He draws his sword, and stares at it, silently contemplating what to do. After a minute, he looks back at her. "I wish I could say that this won't hurt. But chances are; it will." And with that he shoves the blade into her chest. There's a quick flash of pain in her eyes, but that disappears as her cannon fires. Kier pulls his sword back out and dips the blade into the river, the rushing water washing the blood off. "Well, that was easy. Who's up for food?"

* * *

After a quick break for lunch(beef strips and crackers) we start heading towards the dark mass, hoping that it's a fallen tree or a patch of rocks that we can use to cross the river. This time it's Cami who drops back to talk to me. "Tell me seriously; what's going on with you guys?"

I force myself not to roll my eyes. "Nothing. We're just really close friends."

"Were you best friends in One?" I shake my head. "Wow, you sure became friends quickly then!"

"Yeah, I guess. He's just a really great guy."

Cami nods. "I'm sure he is. Be glad you got a _sane _district partner."

I laugh. "Yeah, I bet Kier is_ loads_ of fun!"

"He's alright usually, it's just... His parents always put so much pressure on him to win. You know those families who just sort of _are_ the Games? You know, the ones who have a victor every generation."

I nod. Of course I do. The most famous of all of them are probably the Kilds, whose first victor, Lyla, actually started the training program in Two, which then transferred to One and Four. We learned all about her in _History of the Hunger Games. _Her son had two daughters who haven't volunteered yet, but the eldest is around ten, I think, so she'll probably be volunteering sometime in the next ten years.

"Well, his parents always wanted them to be one of those families. But they didn't have any siblings and had him so young, they weren't able to get started in their generation. So they want him to. They've always pressured him to do really well in training and volunteer when he was eighteen. I mean, I guess it was good to an extent- he got really strong- but it must have really sucked to have grown up with that much pressure and all that weight on your shoulders."

"Wow, that really sucks for him... How do you know all that?"

"We were neighbours. I've known him since we were really little." She grins. "You would not _believe _what a scrawny eleven year old he was."

"I can't picture that. Wasn't he just born massive?"

She laughs. "You're funny! No wonder Nix likes you!"

"He doesn't like me..." I mutter.

She laughs. "Of course not! C'mon, let's catch up with the others!"

* * *

We can see the dark shape a little clearer- it looks pretty low, and I'm betting more on a line of rocks than on fallen tree- when we find Ada. Her blue eyes widen and she scrambles to her feet to run when Katina grabs her. "I think we should let One have some fun, don't you?" she asks Kier. "I mean, Two and Four have already killed today, One must be wondering what their tributes are made of."

Panic surges up inside of me, and I can feel my mouth open. "I-I-"

"I'll do it." I look over at Phoenix. He looks surprisingly calm, considering he just said he'd kill someone.

Kier nods at Katina. "Give her to him."

She shoves Ada towards Phoenix, who catches her before she falls to the ground and whispers something in her ear. She stares up at him for a minute before nodding. Moments later, her cannon fires.

Kier nods approvingly. "Good job. Let's keep going, we can cross soon."

The others continue into the woods while Phoenix and I stand still, staring at each other. He's the first to break the silence. "What?"

"What did you say to her?"

His face becomes like stone. "Nothing. It's not important." And with that he pushes past me to follow the others.

* * *

We stare down at the rocks, trying to figure out the safest way to cross. The river's splashing up over them in some spots, making it slippery but still dry enough to cross. Eventually Cami steps onto the first rock. "We won't kill anyone just standing around!"

The rest of us start to follow her on. I'm the last one left on the bank, about to step on, when I spot a figure rummaging around in the bushes on the other bank. The small figure and blonde hair makes me think it's Aiden, but I would have to get closer to be able to tell. He has his back turned to us, still not aware that we're here. The others are all staring at their feet, carefully watching their feet. They don't see him yet. I could alert him, maybe. But how? And would it really help? He's thirteen, he's bond to die sooner or later.

Dove's face appears in my mind, reminding me that I have to get home to her. I only have one choice.

I reach for the blowgun slung over my shoulder with one hand, pulling a dart from the pouch on my belt out with the other. I load the gun and take aim. A few seconds after I fire, his cannon sounds.

The other Careers look up in surprise, Phoenix and Cami staring at me in shock while Kier and the District Two tributes look for the victim. When they see Aiden, they grin. I just feel sick to my stomach.

Once we all get across the river safely, Kier checks the body for supplies. He doesn't find much, just a flashlight and some nuts. We move on, though my brain stays there by the river, wondering if I could have done something differently.


End file.
